ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie "Mac" Fraser
"I got the skills to pay the bills." ''Mac after winning a event. Mac Fraser is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He has appeared in all the games, along with Kaori Nishidake, Elise Riggs, Mike Oxlong, and Zoe Payne. Except for the European version of SSX Tricky (reasons why are unknown). In the original SSX, Mac is 15 years old, however, he ages through out the series, being 18 in 'SSX 3', and 20 in 'SSX On Tour'. Mac begins as a cool and young teenager with a love of snowboarding. He is always the first on the mountain, the last off, and he rarely takes a break in between. Mac makes his own music, giving him a positive groove when snowboarding. As he gets older he gets a little more mature, but his spirit remains the same. Mac is an American. His height, weight and age vary in each game. Friend: Kaori Nishidake (all of the games) Enemies: Moby Jones (SSX Tricky), Luther Dwane-Grady (SSX Tricky), JP Arsenault (SSX 3 & Blur), Sid (SSX On Tour) (Presumably) SSX New to the competitive scene and striking for respect, Mac rides a stylish flare the quiet confidence of riders twice his age. Mac's Personal Info *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5’8” *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Age:' 15 *'Blood Type:' O- *'Style:' Freestyle *'Edging:' 10/21 *'Speed:' 9/22 *'Stability:' 14/28 *'Tricks:' 16/32 *'Friend: Kaori *'''Enemy: JP SSX Tricky Mac is by far the youngest rider on the tour at age 16, and a bit of a paradox. He can be really immature, even for his young age, trying too hard for attention and to be everyone's buddy. But there are times when he isolates himself, turns into a lone wolf and looks out at the world with the eyes of a much older and experienced person. His fellow competitors mistake this for snobbery, but Mac is wary of building lasting friendships. Mac has arguably had the toughest childhood of the SSX competitors, and he learned the harsh reality lessons very early in his life. He learned to make himself invisible when necessary, and this has translated into a successful strategy for racing. "Where did he come from?" the standard reaction to his victories. *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Age:' 16 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' Skateboarding *'Motto:' *'Dream Date:' Yanni or Geraldo Rivera *'Friend:' Kaori *'Enemy:' Moby *'Favorite Movie:' *'Favorite Reading:' *'Favorite Music:' Yanni *'Favorite Course:' Pipedream *'Favorite Trick:' Walkin' The Dog *'Other Hobbies:' School, hangin' with buds, lighting farts, playing video games *'Greatest Strength:' Style, excellence of execution, power of urine stream *'Greatest Weakness:' Juevos Rancheros SSX 3 Mac is always first on the parks and pipes each morning and the last to pack it in at the end of the day. The new SSX circuit sees an older, more mature and confident Mac Fraser. Mixing his passion for music and riding has given Mac a constant groove and positive vibe that draws others to him. Some would say he is unaware or ambivalent of most things around him, in actuality it's more accurate to say that he is highly selective of what he wants or cares to acknowledge. Mac's quiet confidence almost guarantees him a season long spot up on the podium. Rider's D'NA *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Age:' 18 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Mac "Smack" Fraser Rider's Faves *'Thing to Hate:' Skiers in the Park *'Place to Ride:' Mammoth Mountain, USA *'Riding Partner:' Kaori Nishidake *'Riding Victim:' JP Arsenault *'Other Sport:' Skateboarding *'Trick:' Rail, switch nosepress to hella pop to switch backside lipslide *'SSX Event:' Super Pipe, Big Air *'Secret Spot:' Heidi's Playground *'Food:' Lemonade *'Accessory:' MP3 player and headphones *'Career Highlight:' Every time I ride! Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Uhhh...lemme check, boxers! No, briefs! *'Things You Have broken:' Hearts baby, hearts. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' An extra in a zombie film *'The Word:' "I may not be much, but I'm all I think about." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Mac sents out: *Hey! Don't forget me, unless of course you're - CHICKEN!? *Sorry! Not good enough! Go back up if you want to try again. *Congrats, I guess. But, there's NO WAY you can beat my best down the entire Peak. Go on up top if you want to take a shot. *Nate being Peak 2's top dog? Not for long! Right? Riiiight? *The bigger he is, the harder he falls, show Nate who's boss! *Please take Psymon down a notch, PLEASE. *Time for the MAC SMACKDOWN. *I know it's hard being a goof - but your doing a good job! SSX Blur Forever listening to music, often eccentric, and always a serious competitive force, Mac has worked hard on his skills and is ready to show them off this year on the mountain. Just don't ask him to hit pause, you'll disturb his rhythm! *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'7" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Age:' 22 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Favorite Event:' Big Air and Super Pipe *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Lemonade *'Dislikes:' Skiers *'Trait:' Music-Fanatic *'Partner:' Kaori *'Rival:' JP *'Motivation:' Take the Mountain Champion title home Quotes from DJ Atomika * Mac Fraser spent the off season exercising his mental toughness in the remote wilderness of Colorado where he peak-bagged all 54 of the state's fourteeners. * Mac Fraser's pre-game routine never changes. He eats 11 cereal marsh- mallows and puts a worn card in his pocket that says "Be the best you can be." * Mac Fraser isn't afraid of getting technical or throwing up colossal airs, that's what makes him such a threat on the SSX Circuit. * Here's something SSX super fans might not know about the legendary Mac Fraser. When asked what he'd do if he weren't a pro, Mac says he'd be an extra in a zombie film. * When Mac Fraser isn't riding or training, he's working to brew up the world's more perfect lemonade. He takes it pretty seriously, kinda like lemon art. * In other news, Mac Fraser has just set up a Twitter account. Follow him @MacFraser01! SSX On Tour An older Mac now projects a more confident and capable attitude. His wiener is considerably more hairy. Less the erratic and immature young man - more the pro snowboarder who knows his life is going to be filled with the good things - mountains, powder, women, and buds. His teenage sense of mischief and pointless fun still exists - but has now developed into a sly, calculating creative sense of 'what can I mess with now?' He's is no longer the gawky teen with raging acne. With a sweet pad on the mountain (filled with empty pizza boxes, buddies, and video games), Mac is living the pro rider's dream. Doing what he wants, when he wants - with a whole lotta style and an ear to ear smirk. *'Nationality:' American *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 152 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Mac "Smack" Fraser *Riding Partner: Kaori Nishidake *Riding Victim: Sid (Presumably) After the tour... Moved to Denver, Colorado to work for King Tyson. Became Executive Commander of Water Parks and Petting Zoos. Works too much. Poops a TON. Eats too much cheese. Is known for his exceptionally smelly gas. SSX(2012) Bio Mac is a legend on The Tour, holding all records on the pro circuit, having done and won it all – but being as good as he is has meant that there is very little left to challenge him. He is the epitome of ‘Shredder’, loves big air, big tricks and pushing the limits of what is possible on a snowboard. He’s usually the first person to nail an impossible combo and stick the landing (think triple corkscrew guy from 2011 X-Games), and has invented more tricks than Tony Hawk. Always looking for new challenges, and to elevate his skills once again, Mac left The Tour behind to co-find SSX. Back story Appears that his back-story is to reclaim the fame that he once had. thumb|408px|left 'DNA' *'Nationality: '''American *'Height: 5'10" *'Weight: '''200 lbs *'Age: 27 *'Blood Type: '''AB *'AKA:' Mac *'Home Mountain:' Mount Baker *Partner: Zoe Payne & Tane Mumea & Kaori Nishidake *Rival: Griff Flavor *'Likes: Listening To Tunes *'Dislikes: '''Skiers In The Park *'Motto: 'Winning At All Times *'Music: Kenny G/Yanni *'Film: '''Skate To Live *'TV:' Oprah *'Briefs:' Doesn't like to wear undergarments, but is a brief man when he's feeling spicy *'Visual Style: Skateboarding Relationships Kaori Nishidaki Moby Jones Although Moby is only three years of difference with Mac, Moby can't stand Mac's immature behavior. Both Mac and Moby mention each other in their SSX Tricky interviews; while Moby finds Mac annoying and snobby, Mac wonders why Moby doesn't come to like him, but nevertheless before a race is about to begin, Mac approaches Moby and tells him he's "going down". 'Moby reply with, ''"Don't waste your breath, forget about it." In SSX 3 Dj Atomika makes clear that Mac and Moby has been roommates since in the past circuit until recently, when Moby complained about Mac being a unbelievable slob. In SSX 3 Moby has Mac listed in his riding victim section while Mac has JP listed. In SSX Tricky, it was the opposite. In SSX Blur both males focus on other rivals. JP Arsenault Although JP didn't properly appear in SSX 3, but Blur (which chronologically took place the year after SSX 3), Mac had him as his rival, while Moby diverted his attention towards Psymon. This is mostly due to JP's streak of being narcissistic, and the fact that he's been this way with other people (excluding Marisol, Luther, and Elise). Theme Songs SSX Tricky *Mac's Theme by John Morgan (Theme/Music Video) SSX 3 *Who's Who by Dilated Peoples (Theme) *Snow Patrol by Alpine Stars (Requested) SSX On Tour *Come back by Sweatshop Union (Theme/Music Video) Voice Actors *Ryan Wall - SSX - SSX3 (2000-2003) *Joseph May - SSX on Tour (2005) Reception In the 2010 Character Poll Mac came in second place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes the other five all stars: Kaori, Psymon, Moby, Zoe, and Elise. Gallery 18 mac 1.jpg|Mac in SSX Mac costumes ssx.jpg|Mac's outfits in SSX 3s macrender.jpg|Mac in SSX 3 Mac.jpg|Concept art of Mac in SSX (2012) Mac designevolution540.jpg|Mac's design evolution in SSX (2012) MACoutfit.png|One of Mac's alternative outfits in SSX (2012). Nbamac.png|Mac as an unlockable character in NBA Jam: On Fire Edition seen in the trailer. SSXcoverPS3.jpg|Mac, with Elise, on the cover of SSX (2012) Trivia *Mac is the one of six characters which appear as a Peak Boss in SSX 3. (Along with Nate and Psymon). Griff Simmons, Zoe Payne and Elise Riggs are seen only as bosses if you play Conquer The Mountain as Mac, Nate or Psymon. *At 15 (at the time of the first game), Mac was the youngest character in the first 2 SSX games, untill Griff debut in SSX 3. *Mac is the only character who kept his main friend (Kaori) in all of the games (since Moby's unexplained absences in SSX On Tour, involving Zoe). *Ryan Wall is one of the two voice actors who reprises his roll as Mac in 3 of the 6 SSX games, the other is Bif Naked who voiced Zoe in 3 of the 6 SSX games. *Mac and Marty are two of four characters to be related to one another (Mac and Marty are cousins), the other two are Nate and Tyson (who are brothers). *It's widely believed that He, Kaori, and Sid are in a love triangle. *Mac's lottery purchase would be a flying car. *Mac's has a pet chihuahua called Max Ultra. *In Mac's pocket's?-Griff's allowance. *The person Mac admires most is Elvis. *In Mac's backstory comic it is said that he was brought back to SSX because "two friends" were asking him to form SSX again. Later when Tane was revealed as a new character it was revealed in his bio that he and Zoe were those "two friends" of Mac. *'Mac "Smack" Fraser' was Mac's original name 'til in SSX Tricky his name became 'Mackenzie "Mac" Fraser instead. *In SSX Tricky Mac along with Moby are the only two characters to wear board helmets and not have their hair fully exposed *Mac is one of the three characters who appears in NBA Jam: On Fire Edition. The other two are Elise and Kaori. Category:Characters Category:Male characters